


Your Boyfriend Sucks

by amathela



Category: CW Network RPF, One Tree Hill RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-08
Updated: 2008-06-08
Packaged: 2017-11-17 12:48:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/551737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amathela/pseuds/amathela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>She needs a shower, and now.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Boyfriend Sucks

She's covered in cookie dough after the shoot, sticky and rapidly hardening; wardrobe can deal with the clothes, but she needs a shower, and now.

"Are we done?" she asks, in the general direction of the cameras; someone waves her off, so she guesses they are.

She's nearly free and clear when somebody comes up behind her, touches her arm.

"I guess we got a little carried away." Chad brushes some of the cookie dough off her elbow, trails his hand further up; she pulls away, narrowing her eyes.

"It'll be good on camera."

He's still a little too close, and she wants to tell him to back off; he smiles like he knows what she's thinking.

"We always are." He's way too cocky. She hates (loves) that about him.

"If the script says so." She's trying for nonchalance. Either he's not getting the memo, or she's not as good an actress as she'd like to be.

"Always."

She glances around; not like she's guilty, or anything (not like he once held her against the wall and -), but if Sophia's around, she'd rather know than not. Not like this - whatever this is, and really, it's nothing, he has a girlfriend (fiancée), and anyway, he's _Chad_ \- is a sore point, but she really, really hates that life imitating art crap.

Which is why she's not interested. Really.

"I've got to take a shower."

"Can I help?" He grins like maybe he's joking, _maybe_ \- enough to deny it if she calls him on it, standing close enough that she doesn't doubt whether he'd take her up on the offer.

"I think I can handle it."

She's expecting him to step away, moves past him; he catches her arm, pulls her closer, raises her wrist to his mouth.

"Sweet," he says, and she's kind of speechless; he _licked_ her, and she's not sure whether she's completely disgusted or, maybe, a little turned on.

He smirks, and she pulls her hand away. Disgusted, definitely.

"Not that sweet," she says, and it's her _don't mess with me_ tone; sometimes it works. "Now I really need to shower."

"Have fun," and she tries not to think about it - his idea of fun, she tells herself, is definitely not hers, and she pushes the mental picture out of her head.

Later, they tell her they're going to have to reshoot, and she rolls her eyes (and when he drops the first bit of cookie dough down her shirt, she shivers).


End file.
